Un pequeño empujón
by Drakita
Summary: Peridot obtiene una colección de DVDs de algunas series que fue dada por Garnet, y quiere verlos con Lapis ¿Que sucederá cuando se den cuenta del contenido de estas series? Entren y averiguenlo. Lapidot Oneshot


Una pequeño empujón

Era una tarde tranquila en el granero para Lápiz. Peridot se había ido a pasar la tarde con Amatista y Steven, así que el lugar había quedado sin la presencia de una gema verde saltando de un lado a otro proponiéndole cosas que hacer a Lapis.

Ella había decidido pasar su día encima de este lugar, mirando el cielo, pensando en que tan grande es el universo, y que tan pequeña era la tierra en comparación con este. ¿Cómo un planeta tan pequeño, podía ser tan valioso para las gemas de cristal?

En este planeta, ella había decidido tener un nuevo comienzo. Después de vivir privada de libertades y de elección por tantos años, ella había logrado la ansiada liberación de todas las cadenas que la aprisionaban.

La brisa jugueteo entre sus cabellos. Unos pajaritos cantaban en arboles cercanos. Todo estaba en perfecta armonía gracias a la falta de una pequeña gema rubia que rompía la tranquilidad con sus proposiciones de juegos y actividades.

Tenía que admitir que se sentía un poco sola sin su alegre voz resonando en el lugar, pero ella no era de demostrar mucho sus sentimientos, y menos a su compañera. Ella después de que se dio cuenta de que Peridot no era tan mala como ella pensaba, siguió actuando igual que desde el comienzo, pero suavizando algunos de sus gestos y acciones.

No es que odiara la soledad, pero cada vez que Peridot iba con Steven y Amatista, sentía un vacio que la carcomía por dentro.

Para despejarse de sus pensamientos, se dejo caer del granero, y elevo su vuelo hacia el mar. Le encantaba sentir la brisa marina mojándole la cara, el sonido de las olas al reventar, el olor salado que la tranquilizaba... pero esta vez no funciono mucho. Su mente estaba plagada de memorias de la gema verde, y no se querían ir tan fácilmente.

Volvió frustrada a al granero y se acostó en una hamaca que tenia para "dormir". No es que la encontrara una actividad muy útil para el día a día de ella, pero era una forma de matar tiempo sin pensar en su compañera de cuarto.

* * *

-¡LAZULI! ~- un grito resonó por todo el granero, mientras el paso apurado hablaban de una pequeña gema impaciente que ya conocemos.

La nombrada solo gruño en respuesta. Parece que ya creía entender porque los humanos odian ser despertados de sus siestas. Bostezo para encontrarse con la gema verde frente de su hamaca, sosteniendo una caja que parecía contener DVDs con un estilo de dibujo muy diferente al de las series que veía con la rubia.

-¿Qué sucede Peridot?- respondió desganada Lapis. No sabía cómo pero el sueño siempre le daba mas sueño.

-Tengo nuevas series que podríamos ver juntas~- respondió feliz la pequeña.

-¿No podríamos dejarlo para más tarde?- en ese momento Lapis se dio cuenta de que ya se había hecho de noche mientras dormía, y se sintió algo estúpida por lo que dijo.

-¿Queee? Pero estas son especiales, ¡no podemos esperar!- Peridot hizo un pequeño puchero.

-¿Por qué especiales?- respondió mirando con curiosidad la caja que sostenía la gema verde.

-Estas no me las dio ni Amatista ni Steven… ¡Me las recomendó Garnet!- Lapis la miro un poco asombrada. No sabía que esa fusión también le gustaba ver series, ya que nunca había demostrado su interés por estas.

-Mmm… entonces veámoslas.- Lapis se paró de su hamaca y empezó a caminar hacia el lugar donde estaba la televisión, con Peridot siguiéndola.

-Eso si, necesito instalar un nuevo dispositivo humano de reproducción de videos. Estas series parecen ser mas nuevas en cuanto a su creación, y para eso se necesita un mejor reproductor… Que buena fue Garnet al pasarme el suyo para que pudiera verlas contigo.- comento Peridot mientras instalaba un reproductor de DVDs a la tele que tenían.

-¿Cómo se llaman las series?-

-No tengo idea. Sus nombres parecen estar en un idioma diferente al ingles, pero Garnet dijo que no nos preocupáramos, que tenían subtítulos en ingles- la gema verde empezó a recordar la vez que Perla le había enseñado a ella y a Lazuli a leer. La instalación fue completada y ahora solo hacía falta elegir la serie que iban a ver. Acerco la caja con los DVDs y tomo los primeros capítulos de cada una de las series, tomando en total cinco.

-Estan estas cinco series… ¿Cuál eliges?- Las cinco portadas mostraban parejas de chicas humanas que mostraban mucha cercanía entre si, abrazadas o algunas besándose. Sin saber que elegir, Lapis suspiro derrotada.

-Sabes que es difícil solo eligiendo por la portada, ¿no? Ni si quiera tengo una pista por el nombre…- Peridot hizo una mueca pensativa.

-Entonces hagamos esto… que el azar nos ayude.- revolvió los DVDs boca abajo, y le pidió a Lapis que eligiera cualquiera. Tomo uno donde las chicas se encontraban abrazándose y se lo paso a Peridot, la cual lo puso de inmediato. No sabía porque pero sentía que había algo raro con todo esto, ya que fue Garnet la que recomendó las series… no le daba mucha confianza eso.

La serie empezó y Peridot se sentó al lado de Lapis. ¡No se trataba ni nada mas, ni nada menos que anime! Habia visto alguno en línea con la tablet que le había dado Steven, pero no conocía estos que le había dado Garnet.

La trama era sobre dos chicas de preparatoria que eran amigas de la infancia, y se empezaban a enamorar. Era de comedia y romance, asi que cada cierto tiempo alguna de las dos se reia nerviosamente. Mientras transcurrían los capítulos llegaron a cierta escena, donde se quedaban encerradas en la bodega del gimnasio, y una de ellas tomaba las riendas y empezaba a besar apasionadamente a la otra en una pose muy sugestiva.

Ambas gemas estaban sonrojadas a más no poder mientras veían esa escena donde los sonidos no faltaban. La mente de Lapis estaba hecha un caos. No podía parar de imaginarse en la misma pose con la gema a su lado, y deseando que eso pasara, mientras que Peridot solo veía la escena asombrada. Cuando termino, ambas declaraban sus sentimientos y lograban salir gracias a una amiga de ellas que se dio cuenta de que las protagonistas faltaban.

Continuaron viendo el anime en completo silencio, sin decir ninguna palabra, pero esta vez, era un silencio nervioso por parte de las gemas, no uno de impaciencia para saber qué era lo que les había dado Garnet.

Cuando terminaron de ver el anime, Peridot veía sonrojada y asombrada los créditos, mientras que Lapis no demostraba mucho, pero por dentro estaba muy avergonzada gracias a sus pensamientos.

La gema verde apago la tele sin moverse de su lugar y miro Lapis, la cual parecía muy concentrada en sus pensamientos. No sabía porque, pero quería probar las cosas que había visto en la serie, su curiosidad la estaba matando.

-Lazuli…- susurro esperando que no la escuchara, cosa que si hizo, ya que la nombrada se volteo a verla.

-¿Qué sucede Peridot?- le pregunto intentando de sonar tranquila.

-S-Se que es una p-petición extraña p-p-pero… - Lapis la miraba curioso. Era raro que la gema verde tartamudiara.

-¿Si?- intentaba de darle coraje preguntándole cada vez que guardaba silencio.

-¿P-P-Podemos… pr-probar… eso que… vi-vimos en la… serie?- cada silaba estaba llena de nerviosidad por parte de Peridot, la cual había cerrado los ojos para no ver la cara que había puesto Lapis.

Silencio total. Esta vez la gema azul no podía creer lo que la pequeña le pedia. Se veía tan indefensa con los ojos cerrados por miedo.

Gateando se acerco a ella hasta que sus caras quedaron a pocos centímetros de tocarse. Se sentía tan nerviosa por besarla, pero dando coraje, se fue acercando lentamente…

-Olvidal…- la palabra fue acallada por los labios de Lapis sobre los de Peridot, la cual había abierto los ojos como platos ante la sensación cálida como respuesta a su petición, pero los cerro de nuevo para disfrutar más de esta.

Al termino del beso, Lapis quedo mirando a Peridot con ganas de seguir, encontrando un gran sonrojo en la cara de su compañera como respuesta afirmativa. Tomo de la mejilla de la gema verde, mientras se posicionaba con una pierna entre las de Peridot, y la otra, al otro lado de la pierna izquierda de la gema verde.

Y la beso de nuevo, pero esta vez Peridot le correspondía el beso. Movían sus labios en sincronía, hasta que una traviesa lengua de Lapis, lamio suavemente los labios de Peridot, los cuales por la sorpresa se abrieron, dejándole un libre paso a Lazuli para descubrir con su lengua la boca de la gema pequeña. Peridot, no queriendo quedarse atrás, también uso su lengua para juguetear con la intrusa.

Separándose un momento, para poder ver a su compañera, pudo ver un hilito de saliva unir sus bocas. Peridot sonrojada observo los ojos opacados por la lujuria de Lapis, y se sintió como una presa a punto de ser devorada.

La depredadora sonrió sensualmente antes de empujar a Peridot contra el colchón en el que estaban, y empezar a mordisquear la tersa piel del cuello de la gema verde.

-La-zuli~…- no pudo evitar suspirar Peridot. Se sentía muy bien lo que le hacia Lapis. Sentía un fuego interno que hacía que su cuerpo se encendiera, y también sentía una temperatura alta por parte de Lapis. Un chupón sorprendió a la gema verde.

-Ahora eres mía… Peridot.- con una sonrisa satisfecha y sensual, Lapis se alejo de Peridot un poco para poder verla mejor a los ojos.

-Solo si juras nunca alejarte de mí, y… -Peridot sintió su lengua trabarse antes de decir la siguiente palabra que todavía no entendía muy bien -…amarme…- susurro casi inaudiblemente. La atmosfera cambio de una ardiente, a una más sentimental.

Antes de darle una respuesta, Lapis pensó en todo lo que ella pensaba sobre la gema verde… y eso era mucho. Casi siempre pensaba en ella, y aunque actuara como si no le importaba, siempre intentaba que ella fuera feliz… siempre tenía ese sentimiento, y al besarla, solo logro hacer que este floreciera, y que fuera más honesta con lo que sentía.

-Yo ya te amo, Peridot… Y juro… nunca alejarme de ti.- la gema verde sintió en su pecho una sensación de calidez y felicidad ante lo que decía Lapis con una mirada que antes no había visto… amor y calidez. No pudo evitar sonreír felizmente antes de tirarse a besarla.

Con ese casto beso, la noche fue cerrada para nuestras dos protagonistas, que ahora dormían abrazadas amorosamente.

* * *

Al otro día, cuando Peridot fue a visitar a Amatista y Steven, Lapis la quiso acompañar. Cuando llegaron alla, Amatista las saludo casualmente.

-Hola Peri ¿¡QUE TE PASO EN EL CUELLO!?- por lo visto, el chupón seguía ahí, lo cual Peridot encontraba algo simplemente ilógico porque su cuerpo no tenía sangre como para coagularse y crear el chupón, pero la autora quería que existieran los chupones en las gemas, así que, así fue.

-Ahh… eh…- Peridot no sabía cómo explicarlo.

-¿Sera que Lapis te lo hizo?- pregunto con una sonrisa juguetona mientras golpeaba a la gema verde suavemente. Un sonrojo fue la respuesta.

-Sip, yo se lo hice- Lapis había hablado, mientras abrazaba a Peridot por los hombros. Se sentía algo celosa por la cercanía entre Amatista y su Peridot, por eso había ido con ella a la casa de las gemas.

-Wow…- Amatista no salía de su asombro. –Pues me alegro por que ahora se lleven mejor chicas- dijo con una sonrisa. La pareja solo sonrió por la aceptación que recibían.

Garnet solo veía la escena desde lejos. Ella había movido los hilos al ver la química entre ellas, y el que ninguna quisiera dar el primer paso. Lapis se dio cuenta de su presencia, y cuando la miro, la fusión solo le sonrió levantándole el pulgar en aprobación, mientras que la gema azul solo le agradecía en silencio.

Algunas veces solo se necesita un pequeño empujón para que el brote de un amor florezca

* * *

 **Buenos días, tardes, noches, madrugadas, a la hora que sea que estén leyendo esto. Mi nombre es Drakita y soy nueva en este fandom.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño Oneshot hecho con mucho amor de una de mis parejas favoritas de Steven Universe, el Lapidot.**

 **Voy a seguir haciendo Oneshots, o Two-Shots de parejas de Steven Universe, no solo concentrarme en una, así que espero que les guste mi trabajo y me apoyen :3**

 **Espero sus Reviews sin importar si son positivos o criticas, y nos leemos luego~**


End file.
